


Holidays are meant for celebrating

by clexaismyotp



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexaismyotp/pseuds/clexaismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa celebrate Orgasm Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays are meant for celebrating

She couldn't get her keys out fast enough. Clarke was attacking her neck, her hands sliding under her shirt. Lexa fell into the touch, making it harder to insert her keys into the all-of-a-sudden-complicated-lock. Finally, after what felt like years, the door clicked. Lexa turned the knob and Clarke pushed her into the apartment. 

The door slammed shut, Lexa's weight being pushed against it, closing it. "Clarke," she let out a shaky breath as the blonde's hands found their way under her bra. Her fingers pinched at the sensitive nubs, her tongue running down the brunette's long neck. 

"Maybe... We... Should... Move... This to... The... Bed..." Lexa breathed out, having trouble forming her sentences. Clarke was leaving her breathless, and if she didn't touch her soon she might lose her shit.

"Whatever you say," She whispered against her neck, sending goosebumps down the taller girl's spine. 

Clarke's hands slipped out of underneath Lexa's shirt and she tugged on the fabric, pulling her towards the bedroom. The trip felt like miles, they couldn't be moving any slower. 

The blonde pushed Lexa on the bed, hard. She fell with a thud, her adrenaline blocking the pain. Clarke quickly leaped on the brunette and her hands moved to the button on her pants, her fingers making their way to undo it. 

Time slowed; there was too many layers between them. Clarke finally got the button undone and yanked the jeans off of Lexa's long, gorgeous legs. She licked her lips at the sight of the brunette's lingerie. They were soaked. 

"Someone seems excited." She said, playfully, moving her hands up and down Lexa's thighs.

"Jesus, Clarke, this is torture." Lexa whined, needing to have the blonde touch her. She needed this, she needed to feel Clarke inside of her. 

"Usually I wouldn't give in, but it is a holiday after all, so I guess I'll be generous." Clarke teased, and before Lexa could get another word out, her fingers were rubbing against the thin fabric. 

Lexa moaned to the touch, but it still wasn't enough. Clarke kissed the inside of her thighs, teasing the brunette just a bit more before diving in. Slowly, she removed the fabric. 

Once Lexa's sex was revealed, Clarke let out a small moan. The brunette was soaked. The blonde was dying to taste her. She lightly blowed against the sensitive area, working Lexa up. 

"Please!" She yelled. 

Clarke gave in and ran her tongue across the wetness, moaning at the taste. Lexa's hands made their way into Clarke's blonde locks, pulling on them, causing her girlfriend to moan into her. The vibrations made the brunette go absolutely insane. She was close.

Lexa's back began to arch up, Clarke knowing that she was about to come. Clarke quickly slipped in two fingers, thrusting them in and out rapidly as her tongue swirled around Lexa's sensitive clit. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lexa yelled as she came undone. Tremors quaked through her body as she unraveled beneath the blonde. Clarke didn't stop though, she continued to taste the brunette until her hair was yanked so hard she had to pull away. 

Lexa grabbed her face after she came up and pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned into the kiss, tasting herself on Clarke's magnificent tongue. The wonders that girl can do with that organ of hers. 

Clarke pulled back and smiled down at her girlfriend, "Happy Orgasm Day."


End file.
